Unfolding colures
by a hollow heart
Summary: AU: What happens when one of the Sand 3 is a Singer? Temari sings in a contest to become the Next Big Thing for Underground Techn Metal. She wins but who is her mysterious manager? Love or Heartache? Who goes for who? ItaTem! SasuTem! Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back with a different story! I hope you like it!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: Next Big Thing

The lights beat down hard. The blinds of white with their radiating heat. The teen

sweat continuously back stage. Her gold hair sparkled and her blue eyes gleaming with her songful soul.

The lights dimmed showing it was time for her to begin her song. The crowd cheered and whistled like the song of age was going to appear for a first. The golden girl walked out on stage in her tanned skin and looked down to the ground. Readying herself for the beginning of the song.

She stood there in her leather outfit and with the mic hanging to the side of her

face. Slowly the music began to arise. The techno metal began to sink in on the crowed that cranked up their hollers a bit louder. Fog began to rise in the air and the neonic lights began to flash all around the stage.

The beat got harder and so did the pounding of her heart as the music began to go faster. Finally the beat stopped and now started her arising song. The beat started up again but now with words that suited the rhythm.

I feel the sun loose it's beat

as the moon begins to sink in

I don't want the night to stop

because it just began

Is this an illusion?

Am I really here?

Do you see my lips quiver?

As I see you here?

My heart beats out

for you

why are you in my thoughts?

in my mind?

in my heart?

why do I feel this way?

what is this love I've heard about?

my heart is numb

and cold

with this thickness of darkening

fears

of never loving

I don't feel the sun anymore

I only see and feel the kewl of the

night's light

the moon beats down and thickens my blood

I can't pretend anymore

on what

I feel

are you really here?

is this night an illusion?

I don't want this to stop

I want to dance all night

and be with you

me to be at your side

don't stop this night

don't rush to the end

keep on with the rhythmic beat

and I'm beginning to feel

this rising heat in my heart

The more she sang the more the crowd began to cheer her on. This on coming star began to rise more then she knew she would. She sang her heart out in hopes of becoming the next big thing. Her part of the mini concert was almost over and finally it came to an end.

The people danced with her song and couldn't help but stop when she did. They wanted more then she would have anticipated. Her DJ partners stopped for it was the end of the song and they both bowed to the crow.

"Thank you all. I hope you had a great night with my group "Unfolding Colures"! And we hope to become famous so we can please you with more." she said with a blinding white smile.

The crowd cheered even more at the blonde headed teen. And they screamed her name out loud more then once, and she knew they loved her. She gave one last bow and left the stage leaving the crowd with a loving cheer for her.

The announcer went on the stage and held an envelope and on it were the letters that spelt out 1st, 2nd and 3rd place winners.

"Alright and the winner is..."

The crowd silenced and held their fingers together. Some just jolted out of their seats, shaking their sodas, about dumping them on one another, in happiness for finding out who the winner was.

"3rd place...is...KiroKage's inc!-" the crowd whispered some but ultimately cheered for the group who came out blushing with happiness and bowed like 20 times.

"2nd place...is...cik start!" said the announcer with a happy tone, as she bounced up and down in her leather pants and boots.

"Alright! Here comes 1st place!" she said with dramatics.

The air seemed to go stale when she said it; they held their breaths trying to wish of the best to have finally arrived.

"The 1st place winner is...uh...Un-" the crowd knew right before she said who it was.

"Unfolding colures!"

The crowd bursted out in a big up roar as the girl's group walked out. The band couldn't help but have wobbly legs. The crowd whistled and carried on with the happy dramatics. The announcer went over to Temari and looked at her with a great white smile on her face.

"So...1st eh? How does this make you feel? Are you excited for nailing the next big underground champ title for Techno Metal?" she said with a giddy appearance.

"I-I c-can hardly s-speak. We're all so happy to have nailed this spot! I'm happy to have made it this far with my band, its great honor!"

"Alright that's all we have for today folks, see ya next time on Tech TV. Until next time on, "The Next Big Band", I'm Kiri Mora."

The bands walked back stage still with a screaming crowed behind them. All of them bowed and shook hands saying nice job and to call each other some time in the near future. They walked off separate ways and Temari walked back to her dressing room. She opened the grand door into the dark room and flipped the switch.

"uh? Why are the lights off?" I wondered.

I flipped the light switch on, but the lights didn't flash on like they're supposed to.

"Hello? Anyone out their have a spare light to replace with this one in my dressing room?" I yelled out.

"Uh...Right away Miss. " said one of the stage member's galloping away.

Hmmm...Something was strange to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I entered the room and threw my shoes onto the couch.

Expecting to here it's usual squeak and thump sound on the couch, I didn't. Instead I heard a little moan that came from the corner where the couch is supposed to be.

"Oi! What are you tryin to do? Knock out something that ought not needed to be?" said a semi British accent.

"Holy fish crackers! You're the one who said it would be kewl if we did this meetin in the dark...meeting in the dark my ass!" said an American accent.

I of course jumped back but...what the heck are fish crackers?"

"Alright fine turn on the lights." the lights flipped on their and there in front of me was like...a big group of guys surrounding the room. I think holy crap comes in order.

My jaw dropped at the sight of them. I don't know how many of them there were but…DANG!

"Ahem!" I heard from the back.

Slowly the crowd began to split in front of me, and then the door began to bang.

"Never mind! The light's fixed thanks though." I heard myself yell out and the door stopped its racket.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and my body went cold. I blinked for a moment and found no one was there in the room with me. I really felt strange. My head felt a little light but other then that…what the heck is going on?

The once more, I felt a tap on my shoulder. My body snapped and I turned around in one big jolt while I fell to the ground. A hand whipped out and found mine, keeping me from falling to the ground.

I looked up to see whose hand it was. But I really wasn't expecting what I thought I was. I thought it was just one of my groupies helping me but not this time. The man had silk jet hair that was in a ponytail. Brilliant blood red eyes and tan skin. He of course was the definition of Tall, dark and mysterious.

Someone help me…I think I'm goin to faint.

Temari's eyes began to sparkle and gleam at the sight of this man. What a handsome one he was. He indeed was the definition of Tall, dark and Mysterious.

"H-Hi." She said almost in a whisper.

He looked at her with a blank but cute face. His skin was smooth and had a pearly glow to it. He pulled her back up to her feet, Temari, still in his arms. But very near to his chest. He had the smell of rain that hit the asphalt smell. She looked up at him in his deep unseen eyes.

Who was he?

"Hello Temari…if I may call you that? I was hoping to have a word with you." I heard him say with his British accent.

Do away with me…please.

"Uh…sure…what is it about? And how'd you get in here? I mean…security is decked out all over this place." I heard myself say with a tape recorder type of tone!

You're an idiot!

"Since you have won the contest, you have of course won a record deal with the Techno Metal label company. Correct?"

"C-Correct."

Can't you say anything else you big dope?

"I just wanted to stop by and say congrats on the deal, but also to announce that I'm you're manager. I'll be looking forward to working…closely…with you."

I shook my head at him as he came closer to me. He took my hand and held it up to my face without looking away from me. He pecked my hand dropped it next to me. He shifted his Black leather trench coat, popping up the collar and gave on last look at me.

Then he opened the door and left. This was the beginning of my career.

* * *

I hope you like it tell me what you think!


	2. What were his words?

hey you guys...sry I haven't updated but I hope you enjoy this chapter and i'll try to make more when I can

* * *

I'm your little butterfly

Lifts into the air

And lifts into the sky

I fly into your heart

And I can't believe

That I'm here

With you

I'm your little butterfly

Raising your heart's hopes

I'm your little butterfly

I can't stay in one place

I can only rise

And I can only stay in my cocoon for so long

Until I burst out

My wings spread and I lift off

Into the silver mooned sky

My heart is loving and red

And you long for my heart-

A knock came from the pitch black covered glass and the music recording stopped. The door into the recording booth opened and out came a tall, dark, mysterious man. My heart bounced like usual when I saw him. Today he had his jet-black hair slicked back into a ponytail.

His black leather jacket touching the ground and his mouth spread open," ok that was good. But since the studio turns over at ten, we better skedaddle."

I shook my head and grabbed my jacket walking out side the door with my manager following fast behind. It had been roughly 2- about 4 months since I had won the contest with my groupies and the music records have been boom'n like crazy. Our album was at the top, selling like crazy since it had first came out. I made every appearance known to man and took a bazillion photos a second. This was not really all of what I or the group was planning when we had signed on to be the next greatest.

However, it was our decision, one that we made together. As I watched the ground I had not noticed I was about to set foot down a flight of steps when the ground came from under me.

"Watch out-"I heard, but it was too late. I was falling and falling fast when I felt a sudden jerk of my arm and then slammed into the stair well wall, my back and ribs surged with pain.

I winced letting out a little gasp. I opened my eyes to see my manager looking into my eyes; closer then he had ever been before in the 4 month that we had been working together. My face was expressionless and I could not believe his strong arms had pinned me to the wall, both on each side of my head, not able to really move an inch.

Suddenly my face began to surge with heat when I realized I was in matter-of-factly blushing tomato red. I tried to turn my head but found I could not. He still had me pined to the wall.

"You should be more careful…"

"I uh…yes…I wasn't' really paying much-"

"As seen…you're lucky I caught you."

I think I had blushed again and he had released me from his hold all the while I was trying to bring in the rest of his cologne before he left me. He took my hand and led me down the stairs and out to an awaiting limo. He opened the door and I entered in, followed behind me was my manager Itachi.

He adjusted his jacket and put his arms above the seats and crossing his left leg. Now he was comfortable. I looked out the right side of the limo after an hour to realize we had passed my apartment.

"Um…Itachi, we've passed my place."

"I know this…"

"Uh…may I ask where we're going?

"I thought since I over work you a lot I should at least give the decency to give you a break so we're going out to dinner."

"But it's about midnight …and n-"

"I understand this, sit back and relax."

I sat back and finally after some odd minutes had passed by the limo had finally come to a stop. The door was opened and I exited along with Itachi. He took my arm and put it in his, leading me into a fancy looking restaurant. My jaw slightly opened, seeing as how nice the place was.

"Wow…I-"

"It's especially reserved for us, we'll be the only people here."

"Really?" this idiotic question happened to slip out of my mouth.

He laughed lightly, and I looked away trying not to show the blush that was apparent on my face. This was the first time he had ever laughed, it was the most heavenly of sounds I have heard in my life. This made me melt. After dinner, Itachi took me back to my apartment. He even went out of his way as to take me to my door. I jingled my keys out of my pocket and slowly put it into the slot, ever so slowly turning the key, waiting for something spontaneous to happen.

But who was I kidding, why would my manager ever go for someone like me. I opened the door, under my breath admitting defeat. I walked in about to shut the door when I realized a dark figure following in after me. My brow raised and I shrugged closing the door after me.

As I was about to turn around when I felt a pair of strong arm hold me in place. Then next I felt a head rest against my shoulder and I could not move. My face started to turn red like before and I could not help what I was feeling.

Something caught my attention, "did he know about my feelings and he was trying to taunt me?" I could not tell, then I felt goose bumps move up and down my body. Shocking and prickling my skin as it went about my ivory skin without care.

"Temari…"

"…"I could not force anything out from my throat. I felt so mad that I could not say anything but I was glad the he turned me around to face him. I looked into his eyes about the blush more of an unearthly red.

"I have something to tell you…"

"Y-ye-yess?" I somewhat stuttered.

"I wanted to tell you that-"before he could finish his sentence an annoying ring began to choir about the room. I looked at him funny to only notice that he had answered his cell.

"Uchiha…may I-"

He did not finish his sentence and his face went expressionless. All he said was "uh huh" or "ok…" Then his cell phone slammed shut and I watched as his phone disappeared into his pocket while a smile replaced his usual look. I looked up at him and his face was somewhat dumbfounded but at the same time happy.

"I'm gunna have to leave you…"

"Why?" slipped out of my mouth.

"I guess my Ex wanted to get back with me and I've been waiting for this for along time to happen. Anyways I'll see you back at the studio, 8:30 on Wednesday," he said disappearing out the door.

He left me out in the cold; I did not know what was going on. Non the less I felt my heart shatter when I heard the words 'together' and 'ex' played into one sentence. My heartbeat dropped and I felt my face go white.

Tears began falling down my cheeks, my heart was torn swiftly, and I could not counter it in anyways. It was unbearable to know that he was with someone. However, I really wanted to know…what was he going to say to me?


	3. Drunken Love

**Warning: short lemon! chapter isn't surrounded by it for those who don't like it can skip it! **

* * *

_He left me, in my apartment room_

_I'm feeling cold_

_My head feels like shit_

_I've been drinking too much_

_What am I living for?_

I stopped singing and the guy next to me began singing.

_I'm such a fool_

_For leaving you alone when you needed me most_

_I left for another not knowing I shattered your heart_

_forgive me (oh, oh)_

_forgive me(oh, oh)_

_I take more then I should_

_And my glass is over flowing while yours is to the brink of death_

_I'm so unworthy_

I wanted to see through the glass and glare at the woman known to be Itachi's girlfriend.

_I hate you_

_My heart is torn in two_

_You can't fix this_

_I can't fix this_

_No one can fix this_

_My soul is forever burning_

_I hate you_

_And I hate that bitch that dances around you_

The song ended and the red light came on noting the recording was done along with us singing. The guy next to me held my wrist," Temari, are you sure this is going to work? Are you even sure that he'll even want you?" I looked at the brown haired man," Thanks Shikamaru for the concern, but I'll just take care of it on my own." The brunette haired man known as Shikamaru gave me that 'ok' smile and 

walked off playing with his snake bites. I laughed; one thing I love about Shikamaru was that he loved playing with his snake bites by moving them around with his tongue. I couldn't help but smiled while walking to the door and then it was broken when I saw his girlfriend about smash his face into her breasts. I was pissed to see this but couldn't help but laugh.

I sighed and walked out of the building and saw my band members at the curb, getting into the limo. One of them looked back and yelled at me to hurry up. I yelled back with a spree of curses, he only laughed. I was only playing anyways. I got to the door of the limo and climbed in. I sat down on the leather seat and faced the four of them. I gave a smile and watched out the limo as the scenery seemed to be swiped away. "So…where do you guy want to eat at," I said as I switched my view from the window to them. They whispered to each other, one of them ended up getting punched and then," Ichiraku!" I rolled my eyes," Ok." About an hour passed, we were starving and had just arrived at the Ichiraku when a crowd of people were guarded off by three police men who happened to be there.

I thanked them and ordered my favorite ramen that tasted like chicken and had bean sprouts in it. I watched the chef make the ramen, along with my groupie's. I sighed and began to eat my ramen when I noticed **Uchiha Itachi**, yes, I said **Uchiha Itachi**, I refuse to call him **my manager or Itachi** since what he did to me. I saw him and his ex- girlfriend now his said girlfriend. She was tall with lots of curves and cleavage, black hair and piercing crimson eyes. She was the meaning of the word **'SEX'**. I sighed and then about snapped my chopstick when I saw her feeding him some ramen.

The chef looked at me," I know that look, young lady. I know it anywhere. Give it some time, he'll come around, especially when he notices how great you are." I chuckled with madness," Yea, Uchiha Itachi, _**the manager**_, of my band. That lady over there has more than I have to offer him." The chef waved his hand," Phish posh honey, I've known you for how long? I know you well enough to say that that lady is empty baggage. I've been around people all my life, just by looking at them I know what they are. And that there manager of yours is just blind to see you. So don't tell me, your three time removed uncle otherwise."

I looked over the lady once again," I guess…but compared to that lady, does she make my boobs look small?" My three times removed uncle, laughed so hard he accidentally sent a fire lit cabob at the lady who was about to kiss Uchiha Itachi on the lips. Itachi chuckled a little when it hit her on the cheek and splattered cabob sauce all over the top of her white and black, what I call, hoe dress. She glared at my uncle and screamed in frustration that her dress was ruined and did a stomp like prance to the bathroom. Well if I could say something to her this is what I would say," It looks like you got if half price, but sorry honey, the dress was already ruined."

I felt the flames of my heart kick start, let her freaking hoe body burn in hell…I mean peace to the whale…this wasn't getting anywhere. I laughed along with my uncle and my groupie's who saw this happen. I sighed," I needed that." Uncle shook his head, silently chuckling and working with the orders. About two hours had passed and finally the crowd that surrounded us multiplied. The police of three made a circle around me, using me as the decoy to get my friends in the limo. They led me away from the Ichiraku and stopped at a signed that said 'Yamanaka Flower Shop' on it and I got in the limo with a 

crowd trying to push their way through. One cop was pushed into the vehicle; I didn't mind he was pretty sexy. I slammed the door and yelled at my personal limo driver to high tail it. The cop got up, a bit wobbly, and sat in the seat next to me. "Um…what's going on? You starting a cab service for cops now?"

I laughed," Not quite what I was going for." We laughed," I know you should probably get dropped off to your station or something but since you're here I guess I could ask…I was wanting to go to a bar, so you want to come with me?"

He looked at me," Well actually, my shift is over, I barely know you but sure…do you normal kidnap cops and ask them to go drinking with you?" I laughed uncontrollably," All the time." It was midnight when I got back to my apartment, bringing along my drinking cop partner who was deathly drunk along with me. We laughed about jiggly jello up to my loft apartment door. Yea, we're totally drunk. I looked at him, his eyes were onyx black, his hair jet black with a tinge of blue in it. His hair was sort and had wet beer bangs covering his face, it actually made him look even sexier.

"You wanna go sleep, of course with a little booze and some fun," he drunkly asked. Hell, I'm sure up for that," Can the jiggly jello come?" We laughed and entered the apartment room, grabbing lots of beer bottles and bringing them into my room. We put the booze on the end table next to my water bed and we began to kiss while we landed on my back on the waterbed kissing.

Slowly his fingers crawled to the bottom of my shirt of my shirt and he began to pull it up and then tugged the shirt over my head and flung it off in some random direction. He playfully growled at my black laced bra and went to my zipper while I flung his button up cop uniform shirt off him and went for his zipper. In my drunken state I noticed one thing about when you're having sex. Men are one step ahead when it comes to getting stripped. They don't have to wear bras. He undid my pants and pulled them off and he took his off along with his boxers.

He leaned over the edge of the bed, kissed my stomach and worked my red thong off and let it land to the floor. He hopped back on, straddling my hips and undid my bra and began twirling it around in the air while he had a beer bottle in his other hand. I laughed even more when he put my bra on top of his head and drinking more beer. He tossed the bottle onto the white carpeted floor, bottle still full.

He smiled and laid on top of me," Temari you're beautiful." I felt heat rise to my face," If they didn't push you into the limo, I never would have met you Sasuke." He chuckled," I would have stuck with listening to your music." I laughed and then felt his lips on mine. I felt him against my legs and intentionally rubbed my leg against it making him moan a little. I stopped playing and spread my legs at little," You ready?" I shook my head, his hands that pinned my hand above my head, tightened. He lowered himself, his lips on mine and then he shoved in. I cringed a bit only to moan a few minutes later. He kept going, both of us moaning. An hour of doing this, drunken sex, he rolled over, both of us huffing.

I kissed his chest when the door bell rang and then heard loud banging on the door. I growled and yelled that I was coming. He got up along with me, I went over to the door with a beer in my hand and a towel covering me. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, still naked but hidden behind me. I giggled when he nipped my neck; I opened the door while drinking. "Temari, where have you-"His eyes 

widened, Sasuke stopped his nibbling on my neck and the beer bottle crashed to the ground. "What the hell are you doing here Itachi," I heard Sasuke say, beer still emanate on his breath.

* * *

sry I know it's short and has been a long while since I updated

I hope you still like it so far plz R/R!!


End file.
